Navy Flyers
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Chapter 9 Harm gets a new assignment that will change his life
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This isn't the story that I wanted to post as Attack of the Heart is winding down, but when I thought of this, it seemed like something worth trying. Standard disclaimers: They don't belong to me, so please don't sue. PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK! Should I continue?)  
  
  
  
(DC Police Station)  
  
(1000 hours)  
  
"What do we got, Mike?"  
  
"Fifteen kids from the 7th Fleet," Tom said handing him the folder.  
  
"That gang north of the union station?"  
  
"That would be them?"  
  
"What are they in for?"  
  
"Vandalism, robbery, drugs, the usual gang crimes"  
  
"Are they talking?"  
  
"They said they wouldn't talk with out their parents present. All of the parents are in the Navy."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Channel six picked up the story ten minutes ago. They called the boys, 'The Naval Boy's gang.'"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"C block"  
  
"Let's go round them up."  
  
(Next day)  
  
(JAG Headquarters)  
  
(AJ's POV)  
  
I knew this was going to be a bad day as soon as the Tiner informed me that SECNAV was on his way over. I read the paper this morning and knew all about the 7th Fleet. If they were in the Navy I would hang them from the highest flag pole, since boys were released on bond, the parents aren't going to get off their asses and do anything, this whole thing just made the Navy look bad. Now knew the SECNAV was going to complain to me about how the image of the Navy is ruined, so I had to come up with something to keep those damn kids out of trouble.  
  
The first thing I thought of was getting my people involved. Now that was a good idea. But Sturgis and Mac were in the middle of a serious case, and asking Singer was out of the question. So that only left one person. Knowing that he and Singer had just finished up their latest case this morning, I knew Rabb was the man for the job. He was good with kids, and I knew he could get this bunch straightened out.  
  
But now the question was what to do with them? Being the middle of winter, any outdoor sports were out of the question. Didn't Rabb play basket ball? Hmm. That's right, he does. So if I could get Rabb to be a role model for these kids, and have him teach them how to play basket ball or something, then they would stay out of trouble. And if the Navy sponsored them, that would be even better.  
  
Sighing, I leaned back in my chair. Now that my headache was starting to go away, I knew I could face the SECNAV. If this plan worked, then it could save me from some serious migraines. When Tiner informed me that the SECNAV was here I sighed and popped two more Advil in my mouth. This was going to be a long morning.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
(Harm's Office)  
  
Just finishing up the last of my paperwork, I leaned back in my chair. I was so glad that The Jenkins court-martial was over. Weeks of hunting down witness and going over mounds of evidences was finally taking its toll on me. And working alongside Lieutenant Singer didn't make matters any better. Hopefully now that the case was over and Sturgis and Mac were making closing arguments today in their case, Mac and I would start working together again. I miss those days of playful bantering, spending evening's together going over cases, and just plain spending time together. Shutting the folder, I was about to head to the break room for some coffee, when Tiner poked his head in my door.  
  
"Sir, the Admiral would like to see you."  
  
"Thanks Tiner," I said following him back to the Admiral's office. "Do you know why?"  
  
"No sir. But the SECNAV has been in there for over an hour now."  
  
"This isn't good," I muttered while knocking on the door.  
  
After being permitted inside, and told to take a seat, I could feel both the SECNAV and the Admiral staring me down. What the hell did I do now?  
  
"Commander, did you happen to see the paper this morning?"  
  
"Yes sir. It really gives the Navy a bad name when the parent's let their kids run loose. They should do something about it."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Commander, because as of now you are in charge of that."  
  
"What?" I asked almost in disbelief.  
  
"The Navy is starting a new program to keep kids from Navy families off of the street, and we have picked you for the job," the SECNAV said in a voice that was not to be argued with.  
  
"What in the hell am I suppose to do with them sir?"  
  
"Teach them to play basketball," the Admiral said and smiled. I knew he had something to do with selecting me."  
  
"I don't understand sir," I asked in total confusion. Why did the Navy want me to bond with a bunch of gang bangers?  
  
"We called the DC courts and talked with the prosecutors of their case, and they accepted our deal," the SECNAV explained.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Instead of jail time for their various crimes, all of the boys will take part in an all boys basketball team. The goal is to get the kids to stay out of trouble and save the image of the Navy. And since Admiral Chegwidden told me that you play basket ball, I picked you for the job. It will have no effect on your regular duties, practices and games will all be held on the weekend in the community gym."  
  
I looked at both men, praying they would tell me this was all some big mistake, but by the looks on their faces, I knew it wasn't. And I knew it was already a done deal, and I had no say in the matter.  
  
"Do the parents agree?"  
  
"Yes. They all agreed it was better then facing charges. But if the kids screw up, which I know you won't let happen, then they will face all of the charges," The SECNAV said handing me a bunch of folders. "Here is a schedule of the times when you can use the gym."  
  
"So what's the name of this team?"  
  
"What?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"The name of this basketball team that I am coaching; what is the name of it?"  
  
"That's for you to decide. I expect that you'll call all of the families, and set up team practices and such. St. Peter's basket ball team look's forward to playing your team in three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks! You expect me to get this team together in three weeks!" I said a little louder then I should.  
  
"Is that a problem Commander?"  
  
"No sir," I said swallowing my pride. Just what I needed; fifteen gang bangers to baby-sit.  
  
"Then it's all settled," the SECNAV said rubbing his hands together.  
  
It was all settled. I'm in charge of juveniles. Yippee  
  
TBC 


	2. Meeting the boys

See chap one for disclaimers…

Walking in to the community center with my bag slung over my shoulder, I hesitated as I saw the group of kids I would be working with. Gathering up all of the courage I had, I let out a sigh, grabbed a basket ball out of my bag and threw it over to the boys.

They stopped talking, as one of the taller ones caught the ball and held it. They all watched as I walked over to them.

"My name is Harmon Rabb; you can just call me Harm. Over the next few weeks I'm going to be teaching you how to work hard, play as a team and hopefully lead you to a championship this year." As I looked around I didn't see the fifteen boys I was expecting, only about seven.

"Would someone like to tell me where the other eight of you are? I was under the assumption that there was going to be fifteen of you."

The boys laughed until one, the sandy haired boy that had caught the ball spoke up, and said "Well some of them decided they didn't want to put up with this shit. Jail seemed like a better option," he said and threw the ball back at me.

All of the boys laughed as the sandy haired boy looked at me challengingly.

"What's your name kid?" I asked throwing the ball back to him. He caught it easily and laughed again.

"They call me Bull"

"Well Bull," I said taking anther look at my sheet, "or is it Ryan Weaver? Let me ask you this. How many feet are in a mile?"

He laughed, "How the hell should I know?"

"Five thousand two hundred and eighty," one of the other boys on the bench spoke up.

The group looked at the boy in surprise, but the boy only shrugged it off, and went back to looking like he didn't care.

"And who would you be sir?" I asked skimming over my roster. The boy didn't answer, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Anyone want to let me in on what's so funny?" I asked getting frustrated with all this laughing.

Bull spoke up again, "That's Gimp. He's not much of a talker. The fact that he talks at all is some kind of miracle."

"Well he's right. There are five thousand two hundred and eighty feet in a mile,"

"So?" Bull laughed again.

Shooting back a watery smile I explained. "So that's how many feet you're gonna run. One of the things you should know about me, is I don't put up with bad language, bad attitudes and disrespect. You want to vent your anger about being here, that's fine. But you're going to do it running. Have fun."

Bull stopped laughing and looked at me disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, now get to it, were wasting valuable practice time as it is." Bull got up and started running, swearing along the way. I let it go for now, and turned back to the rest of the team. "Now something you probably didn't know is that the Army, Air force, Marines, and Coast Guard all have junior basketball teams for kids whose parents serve in the military. We play each team twice, before the championship. Any questions so far?" Since there leader was running, the group remained quiet.

"Right so let's get started, how about you go around the room and tell me your names, let's start with-"

But at the sound of the gym doors opening I stopped and watched in amazement, at the young man and his mother walking towards the group. At almost six feet tall bouncing a basket ball, was Josh and Annie Pendry.

"Hello Harm, she said placing her hand on Josh's arm. Judging from the reaction from the other boys, it seemed that they knew Josh too.

A/N: I know, it's horribly short, but I just wanted to get something out to get the ball rolling again. Please review with comments. And thanks to Joanoa who commented that 7th Fleet actually covers SE Asia. And to all of those who are concerned that these boys are doing to much bad stuff, let me remind you that these are CHILDREN, whose parents are in the Navy. The kids are giving the Navy a bad wrap, hence Harm to save the day. Haven't decided if Mac is going to be a major player or not. Sorry if Harm seems a little OOC. Anyone have any ideas about where this story should go, let me know. I need all of the help I can get.


	3. Annie's issue

See chap one for disclaimers.

My mouth had gone dry. After six years, here stood Annie Pendry. I almost didn't recognize Josh. He stood six feet tall with black jeans that hung low around him waist. His blond hair stood in spikes with blue tips and his lip was pierced. This certainly wasn't the same Josh Pendry that I knew.

Josh ignored me and walked straight towards the rest of the boys who referred to him as "Captain." Annie folded her arms across her chest and sighed. Her wedding ring sparkled in the light.

"Annie… what are you doing here?"

"What every other military parent with an adolescent is doing. The judge told me that the Navy was stepping in to help these boys, and told me you were running it…it seemed like a better option then Josh going to jail."

"What happened to him Annie?"

Annie, who looked three times her age at that moment closed her eyes and sighed again. "I married just six months after we moved from DC. George…my husband is an Army sergeant. He and Josh don't get along to well. Then a year later I had Brent, and a year after that I had Julie. I guess Josh is having a hard time moving on. I just don't know Harm; I don't know how to talk to my own son anymore. At first…I don't know it seemed like he was just acting out because of the marriage, and then all of a sudden my little boy is being escorted home by the police. And the way he looks at me…it's just pure hatred." She started crying, but as much as I wanted to put my arm around her I didn't.

"It'll be okay Annie," I said reassuringly.

She laughed and wiped her eyes. Laughing, she turned back to me with a smile. "It looks like you didn't do to bad yourself," she says pointing to the wedding band on my finger, "any kids?"

"Yeah I've got two kids; a girl Mattie and a boy Tyler."

"Wow, so who the luck lady-"

"YO! Navy man!" Bull yelled. "Are we going to do this or what?"

I turned back to Annie and smiled.

"So when can I pick him up?"

"Two hours," I confirm looking over my chart to make sure that there weren't any other ex's with kids on my list.

"Well I guess I'll see you then," she said stealing one last look at Josh and left.

Turning back to the boys, I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The nine boys were standing in a circle talking loudly to each other when I blew my whistle.

"Alright, let's get started; Now for the names who is Kaden Jones?"

A dark haired boy raised his hand. "it's Boo," he said and stepped back. "I go by Boo."

"Okay," I said. So they all had there cute little nick names.

There were nine of them that showed. Ryan Weaver aka Bull, Kaden Jones aka Boo, Logan Hays aka Gimp, Ethan Chambers aka Zap, Jacob Wyatt aka Puck, Connor Smith aka shades, Sam Weston aka Speed and Josh Pendry aka Captain.

We spent the next two hours going over drills. The boys quickly learned that I wasn't going to put up with any of there mouth and followed directions. I ended practice late and sent the boys home early, but kept Josh behind.

I knew to tread lightly, but when I looked at the scowling sixteen year old boy, I didn't see Josh Pendry, but me at his age.

"Your mom won't be here for another few minutes…talk to me Josh, what's going on?"

He threw the ball that he had in his hands at the wall. "Nothing, alright! Why should you care anyways, huh? You're the one who walked out on us!"

Picking up the ball, I put it on the rack with the others and walked over to him. "I don't know what your mom told you Josh, but it wasn't my idea to leave, sometimes things just happen and-"

"Bull shit! Things don't just happen Harm, people make things happen. You don't know. Ever since mom married that-" but he didn't finish. Putting his hand over his mouth and turned away from me. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder but he flinched and knocked my hand away. Tuning around, he pointed his finger at me and spoke in a low threatening voice.

"Don't touch me."

After he left, I spent another hour at the gym and worked out. I had no idea about what to do with these boys. They all had so much anger and so much that needed to be worked out. And Josh…what have I gotten myself into?

TBC

Alas another short chap, but I had gotten inspired and had to write. School is over for me tomorrow, when I'm taking my last final. I'm taking a semester off, so I'll be able to write more. I haven't decided just who Harm's wife is, any suggestions I'll be glad to take. Thanks to Janlaw and Laurie for the suggestions. Please review.


	4. what a difference

A:N See chap one for disclaimers.

Harm awoke the next morning to the sounds that always woke him with a smile, the sound of his two year old son jabbering, Mattie playing her music, and the sound of breakfast cooking downstairs. He awoke though, with a frown. Just where was his wife?

Concluding that she must have already gotten up with Ty, he took his time getting ready for work, thinking over the practice with the boys for tonight. He knew he was going to have to really dig in if he wanted them to start behaving. There first game against Army, was in six weeks, and Harm knew that he had to shape up those boys and fast.

Going downstairs, he was surprised when he saw Mattie feeding Ty.

"Hey Matts, where's-"

"Oh she had to go in early for some meeting and didn't want to wake you, she knew how tired you were when you got home, so I told her I would feed Ty so she could get to her meeting."

Harm smiled and ruffled Mattie's hair. "You're a good big sister you know that?"

Mattie laughed, "Yeah and I hope I get a sister soon, because let me tell you, this guy is almost as stubborn as you. I hate to see what would happen if there was another boy in this house."

Harm smiled and poured his coffee. "Another few weeks before the baby comes and then we'll know. Don't tell you're mom this, but I'm hoping for a girl too."

Mattie looked at him questioningly, "why wouldn't she want to know?"

"Her philosophy is that no matter what sex the baby is we should only want him or her to be healthy. And while I share that view, I'm still hoping for a girl, and even if she doesn't say so, I think she is too."

Mattie laughed and wiped Tyler up. "Well I gotta catch the bus, I'll see you later," she said and kissed both Rabb men goodbye.

"Well buddy, it's just you and me," Harm said.

Tyler threw his sippy cup on the ground and smiled. "Uh-oh" he said.

Harm laughed. "That's right Bud, "uh-oh" is right. Because if we don't get going soon, daddy is going to be late and the Admiral won't be very happy."

"Ama!" Tyler squealed referring to his Godfather.

"Yeah, Ama. You may have the Admiral wrapped around your little finger, but your daddy could still get transferred to Alaska if we don't get moving."

At JAG headquarters swamped with cases, Harm answered the phone, only half interested on who was on the other end until he heard a welcoming voice.

"Hey you,"

Harm smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Missed you this morning, why didn't you wake me," he asked twisting his wedding ring around.

Her laugh filled the phone. "You came in so late last night, and looked so cute this morning wrapped up in the sheets and snoring."

"I do not snore!"

She laughed again. "I was kidding Harm, just kidding. So when do you think you'll be home tonight?"

"Not sure honey, one of the kid's mom's wanted to talk to me," he said throwing another file haphazardly into his outbox.

""Well just call if you're going to be running late; and I'll save you some dinner. Mattie and I are going to rent a movie and have a girl's night in."

Harm marveled at how well she and Mattie were getting along. Mattie was an important part of his life and had adapted very well to the change in the family dynamics. "Sounds like fun," he said and rubbed his hands over his eyes feeling at that moment, very much his age.

"Don't work to hard Harm, I'll see you later."

"See you later, I love you."

"Love you to," she said and hung up.

Later on that night at practice, was where the real work began. Harm who after putting in a full days work at JAG with the Admiral saying that "even though you are doing the Navy and these boys a favor by running this program, you still have a job to do."

Harm could only stare as the Admiral put two more case on his already full docket.

He was currently having the team run sprints. They would start at the end of the gym, on his whistle command they would run to half court drop and do push-ups. And when he blew the whistle again they would run back to the hoops and drop and do more push-ups.

"There will be no slaking off in this gym," he said.

_Whistle_

"Angry at the world, at your parents for sending you here, well tough. If you want to vent out your frustration then that's fine. But you do it here, on this court."

_Whistle_

"I expect perfection. You will work hard and you will play hard. There will be no slacking off. You will work together as a team. You will learn to respect each other; you will learn to respect yourselves."

_Whistle_

"We are playing Army in six weeks. Now from what I have heard, their team is undefeated. The team is disciplined and works well together, now if we want to beat them in the up coming match then we have to get it together.

_Whistle_

"If you don't like what I am telling you, if you think you are better then the rules I have laid down, I can get in touch with your parole officer and you'll be sitting in lock-up for violating your parole agreement before the night is over."

Harm blew his whistle twice signaling the team to stop. They collapsed in the center of the court sweaty and exhausted.

"Now," he said standing over them, with his arms folded of his chest, "any questions?"

The team, for once stayed silent. Even Bull who usually had something to say remained quiet. Harm smiled. The boys were finally starting to get the message.

By the time practice was over, and his team shooting him dirty looks for working them so hard, Harm took his time in gathering up the gear while waiting for Ethan's mom to show up. Ethan and Josh were talking quietly by the doors of the gym, and as much as Harm, though not really his style, tried to eaves-drop on their conversation, couldn't hear what the boys were saying.

Linda Chambers was a petty officer third class stationed aboard the USS Sea Hawk. She came home on leave after Ethan was arrest and was being deployed at the end of the week. She asked for a meeting with Harm to discuss Ethan. And Harm, although ready and willing to hear the mother's concerns, really just wanted to talk to Josh, but the boy had been either avoiding him or ignoring him at all costs, and it was grating on Harm's nerves. He heard the doors of the gym open and watched a woman in civilian dress walk over to him.

"Commander Rabb," The petty officer said formally offering her hand to him. "Petty Officer Third Class Linda Chambers, I wanted to talk to you about Ethan."

Harm motioned her over to the bleachers while Josh and Ethan watched on crossly.

"What can I do for you petty officer?"

Linda folded her hands neatly in her lap and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you know what a troubled kid Ethan is. His father abused Ethan for three years before anyone caught on. I was away so often that-"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she went on before Harm could say anything. "Ethan stays with my sister while I'm at sea. She and her husband have four kids of their own, and sometimes just can't handle him. When I heard he had gotten arrested I asked for leave, but it's been cut short. Commander what I came here to say is this. You have been running this program for just three weeks now, but already I have seen a change in his behavior. He doesn't cut class anymore, and makes an attempt to turn in his homework. And every night he is outside playing basketball against the house. I don't know what you have done to these kids, but whatever it is; it's working for my son. Thank you Commander. Thank you for helping my son."

Harm stared at Linda flabbergasted by what she said. Had he really made that much of a difference so soon?

By the time she and Ethan had left, Josh was long gone. Harm sighed. I guess the talk would have to wait for another time.

TBC.

I am keeping the identity of Harm's wife a mystery for now. I will say, as it was mentioned in the story, that she is pregnant and due soon. Keep you suggestions coming and whether the baby should be a boy or a girl, and suggestions for names. Oh and names for the other basket ball teams PLEASE! For the Army, Coast Guard, Marines, and special forces, something creative. My mind is just drawing a big blank.

This story is four years after Paraguay. Make of it what you will.

Please review, they make the updates come much faster. As for my other stories, I will finish them as soon as I get done. Please just hang in there.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Scottiedog: I really wasn't going to give Josh's new dad a lot of action in this story, but I'm re-thinking that now, but there are a lot of issues between the two, I mean the guy is in the Army and Josh is a Navy brat. Can we say bad?

JH soccorchick, dawnfaer, Trey Rabb, Abigaile, gregstar, Gramrabb, DutchJAGfan, g, and Judy: don't be too heartbroken if you don't get your wish. ;)

Gregstar: Classic huh? Well we'll see, and it's Amy, a lady. LOL

Starryeyes10: Thanks for the review.

Janlaw: Thanks for the review, and how about both? Haven't really decided the direction of the entire story yet, but I'm getting there. I couldn't add a timeline until I figured out who Harm's wife was going to be. But I added one in this chap. As for an assistant, you'll just have to wait and see who I decide.

Jabberjaws: I really wasn't going to put much in about Annie's hubby except that he is in the Army and that he and Josh have some real conflicts. But I'm rethinking that position. Thanks for the kind words.

Bree: LOL, thanks for the review, and I think I'll keep's the identity of Harm's wife a mystery for awhile, but if you look at my other JAG stories, I am a HM fan. But I might just do something different with this one, you never know, maybe not. You'll just have to keep reading and see. ;)

Rabb.09: Josh's step-father's name is George, as I mention in the last chapter, we know that he is in the Army and he and Josh have a lot of problems. For the mother of Harm's children and child to be, well you'll just have to wait and see, but I'll take any and all suggestions.

Syrae: Well since I have a history for writing H/M, I might just stick with that, or I might just go with someone different. Why don't you think Mac would make him happy, knowing what happened on the last epp of JAG where she was willing to give up her carrier for him?

Lynn: Oh, yeah Josh does have a lot of issues but I know Harm is hoping to break through all of that and get the Josh back that he once knew and adored. Meg or Jen, huh? Hmm…well you'll just have to wait awhile longer and see. LOL, I'll update as soon as I can.

Thanks for all of your reviews and please keep them coming.

Amy


	5. reminders of the past

A/N: Please see authors note at the bottom, see first chap for disclaimers, and I have changed Harm's rank to Captain.

It was safe that Harm was truly relaxed, okay so having his wife and daughter there would have made things just as great, but it he and Tyler were having a boys day in while the girls were having fun getting ready for Mattie prom. The two had gone shopping over an hour ago, picking out a dress and all those other…girly things that Harm just didn't understand. He merely handed over his credit card and threw his hands up in defeat. He knew that they would be awhile and settled back for a relaxing afternoon.

Just the though of dresses, colors to match the tux, make-up and earrings made Harm shutter. There were just some things a Navy Captain knew nothing about. That's why he elected to take Tyler and save his son from a world of girly things. Things his two year old son shouldn't be exposed to just yet.

There were just settling down to a basketball game that Harm had taped sometime ago, when the doorbell rang. Harm put Tyler down in the playpen and stood up. "Don't go change the channel on me pal, I've waited two weeks to watch this game, so don't get any ideas."

"Ding-dong" Tyler babbled happily when the doorbell rang again.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

There leaning against the door frame, in black baggy pants and a ripped black tee shirt was Josh.

After showing Josh into the living room, Harm grabbed a soda from Josh and sat down across from him.

"What's up Josh?"

"Nice digs, Commander, or should I say Captain?"

Harm laughed, "Yeah I got promoted awhile back ago, they've asked me to start teaching at the Naval Academy this fall…but I know you didn't come over just to ask me about my career, what's going on Josh?"

Josh shifted in his seat, and wrung his hands together. "We used to talk, right? I mean…well"

"What's on you mind Josh," Harm said saving the boy of the trouble of that awkward beginning.

You know my mom's deal. She won't let me have anything to do with the Navy not after my Dad and well…you. I just want to know what happened. I mean one day we're hanging out taking down the bad guys on the tiger cruise, and then the next she's saying that you're not coming over anymore and I can't call you…or talk about you."

Then all of a sudden the answer Harm had spent weeks looking for became painfully clear. Josh looked up to harm, and the fact that they had been so painful ripped apart became Josh's undoing. Annie marrying so soon after the fact, and starting a family again, Josh just found him self starting to be separated from the life that he knew.

"Josh…your mom…"

"I know. I know she got pissed because we lied to her about where we were going and the fact that we almost died just added to her paranoia. But…"

"But what Josh?" harm asked leaning forward forcing josh to meet his eyes."

"It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair kid, it wasn't fair that your dad had to die and you don't like your step dad-"

He stopped when josh flinched.

"Something you want to share with the class there Josh."

Josh sighed and leaned back in his seat. It's nothing. He's just…just…he's Army!"

Harm laughed, as did Josh, and it seemed as though the two had finally come to an understanding.

"Do you still want to go to the academy Josh?"

Josh sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I do, I don't know man, flying is all I think about…I mean it's just not because of my dad…it's all I ever wanted to do."

"I know, Josh. You know my mom didn't want me to be in the Navy either. She thought I would end up the same way my dad did. She couldn't go through that again, and I understood that. I may have only been six, but I remember what she went through how there were just some days that she just didn't even get out of bed. And then when I came back from trying to find him…

Harm closed his eyes losing himself in the memory.

_Flashback_

_He was sixteen years old standing at his front door with a Navy Captain and a priest with their hands on his shoulders. He could have been being brought home by the cops and it wouldn't have made him feel any different. He was just plain and simply mad. He Dad was out there somewhere and nobody was looking for him._

_His mom answered the door, Frank standing behind her, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was sent to his room, while she talked with the Captain and the Priest. When he heard the footsteps coming up the steps, he knew what was coming, a grounding, a long lecture, and to top it all off; screaming._

_Standing tall, he was ready for it. But when she stood in front of him her arms balled tightly in to fists, he wasn't ready for what came next. _

_She smacked him across his face. Not hard enough to send him across the room, but hard enough to leave a mark. He was shocked. It was something his mother had never done before, but then again she had never been given a reason to do so._

"_If you even scare me like that again…how could you do this Harmon…going off to Vietnam like that…I can't lose you too…I've lost my husband…I can't lose my only son," she said holding his face in her hands. _

_End of Flashback _

"So as much as I wanted to be in the Navy and as much as I wanted to be like my father, I couldn't do that to my mother."

"So what did you do? I mean you are in the navy, how did you get your mom to change her mind?"

"We struck a deal actually, for two summers I would experience other types of jobs and just see what else was out there, and if I still felt the same way, she would let me go. But it wasn't that easy to get into the academy, Josh. I had to keep my grades high, I need a letter of reference…it was a lot of work."

"You think that would work with my mom," he asked. "I mean the whole finding something else I might like thing."

Harm regarded the young man sitting in front of him for a moment. He was a lot different from the ten year old he knew. He knew that this boy would go places, but only if he applied himself.

"I don't know Josh it would be something you would have to talk to your mom about. And it wouldn't be so bad to talk to your step father about it either. He might be a good ally."

Josh scoffed. "Since when have the Army been anything but a pain in the ass when it came to the Navy."

Harm and Josh both laughed, but agreed that Josh would at least try. The three spent the afternoon together, well the two because shortly after Josh's arrival Tyler went down for a nap. Discussions of basketball, girls and Josh's home life kept the two men talking for quite sometime, Harm didn't even notice when Mattie came in the room arms full of shopping bags.

"Dad Mom says she need's your help with the rest-"

She stooped when she spotted Josh on the couch. Harm groaned when the two sixteen year olds locked eyes for the first time. He could have sworn he heard the fireworks go off.

"Oh no," he groaned and hauled Josh outside to help with the rest of the bags.

TBC

Sorry, a horribly short update, but I wanted to throw another possible romance in the mix before the real stuff starts.

I CANNOT BELIEVE how many people don't want Mac to be Harm's wife. If I knew not putting them together would get me more reviews I would stop writing HM fics.

Next chap, though, I will defiantly reveal harm's mystery wife. So it might be awhile before the next chap is posted so I can figure out just who that will be.

I still need names for Harm's next child. Boy and girl names and names for the other basket ball teams, if you please. Thanks to all who reviewed and please keep them coming.

Sorry to all those in the Army for the jokes, I meant no harm.

Thank you guys for hanging in there, I graduated college, on May 25th, so the last few weeks have been hectic.

Virago500: I see your point and am amazed at how many anti Mac people there are out there. What about the season finale? Did we not see that they were both willing to give up their carriers for the chance at happiness? But I do see your point, so don't be surprised if I stay from my usual genre.

Jeanaz8: LOL, don't worry I'll stick to the safe names. And it's nice to see that there are still Harm and Mac fan's out there.

Syrae: I understand what you're saying, but isn't the whole see-saw effect what makes them so right for each other? The fact that they can still relate even after all that they have been through? The baby will of course remain a mystery until its birth, but any suggestions for names will be much appreciated.

Lynnp: believe it or not, I wrote this chapter with you in mind. I knew their talk had to happen sooner or later, and since my next chapter will be the unveiling of Harm's wife, I wanted to get this out of the way. So what do you think of Josh and Mattie?

Rose: Don't worry; I have no intention of abandoning this story. It's just getting good now.

Bree: Thanks for the support. I have been under a lot of stress trying to find the perfect match for Harm, but you won't have to wait much longer. Next chapter and the mystery will be revealed.

G: I have changed harm's rank to Captain, and maybe a move is in his future, you'll have to wait and see.

neon007, katydid13, Michelle Pownall, dawnfaer, Abigaile, IAmTheBoss: All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Alexx: You're very observant, aren't you. You make very good points, and you're right. My intention really wasn't to hold back the identity of Harm's wife, but it was just so much fun keeping it a secret, regardless of who it is, what Harm said concerning him and Mac is true. Mac is still, and will always be a big part of his life.

jj Queen: thanks for the review, and I promise that I will finish this story. I just don't know when, and thanks for taking the time to check out my other fics.


	6. Future gained and lost

A/N: I had a sudden spark of inspiration when I was reading one of my other stories posted on this site. And I have made it so this story is based loosely on my other fic, "My Best Friend's Wedding" To explain the what Harm had said in an earlier chapter about him and Mac. To understand, plase check out the story. It's said, but says a lot.

For disclaimers see chapter one.

Read on!

Harm drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he rode to the gym after another exhausting day of work. The Army Navy game was just two weeks away and Harm knew he didn't have his team together yet. Yes, they knew the plays and worked relatively well together, but something deep inside of Harm told his that those young men didn't really understand what Harm was sent here to do. Taking a quick glance at the picture of his children that was dangling from his rear view mirror, Harm knew he would much rather be home with his wife and kids then be here. But the Admiral gave him this job for a reason; and he'd be damned if he was going to pull out now. Grabbing his gear, he headed into the gym for another grueling night of work.

Sam Weston aka Speed walked into practice fifteen minutes late and as moody as hell. Harm sent him of running around the track the minute Sam started mouthing off. Rubbing the temple he kept one eye on the drills that the other boys were running and kept one eye on Speed.

Josh had mentioned that he had been given the nick name speed, because he was fast and light on his feet. But Harm saw something else when he looked at the young man. Though he couldn't put his finger on exactly what he knew that something was wrong with the kid. He took a moment to look over his file and was surprised at what he found.

Sam Weston was a fifteen year old with a lot of problems. As the youngest in the group Josh and the other boys looked out for him, but what bothered Harm was the shot paragraph about Sam's home life. Sam's mother was a nurse working at a MASH unit in Iraq, and his father was in between jobs, constantly in and out of drug rehab. Whenever Sam was removed from his home he would be moved from foster home to foster home.

As Harm watched Speed run, he saw the anger filter out of the boy with every step he took. He knew that with the destructive behavior that Speed was showing, he must have been between homes again. And while Harm knew he couldn't do anything thing about that at the moment, he knew that maybe with time, maybe he could get Speed to open up to him.

He ended the practice early and was headed to his car when he got the distress call from Mattie.

"She went into labor Harm!"

Harm gripped the steering wheel harder and took a deep breath. "Mattie, no, it's too early. She has four more weeks to go!"

"We're on our way to the hospital; Jen was here…she's staying with Tyler. Harm, hurry!"

"I'm on my way sweetie, just hang on okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

The drive to the hospital was almost to long for Harm who had broken every speed limit there was to get to the hospital. And as he ran up the stairs to the right floor, he was greeted my Mattie who was pale and shaking.

"God, Harm," she said hugging him. "They rushed her right into to sugary. They wouldn't tell me what was going on-"

"What happened Mattie? Tell me what's going on!"

"I was putting Tyler down to bed," she sobbed, "and I heard this scream. I rushed to the bed room to find her on the floor…there was blood everywhere. Harm, I'm so scared!" she sobbed again falling into his arms.

Harm comforted Mattie as best he could, but he looked at the nurse's desk longingly. What he really wanted to do was make his presence known and check on his wife. After Mattie had settled down some he made a quick phone call for reinforcements and went to the nurses station.

The doctor came out a few minutes later and took him back to see his wife.

"I'm afraid Mr. Rabb that your wife's condition isn't good. She bled heavily during the C-section. We've done all that we could, but despite our best efforts…"

"What are you saying doctor?" Harm asked his voice in a near whisper.

The doctor sighed and wiped his hands on his blood stained shirt, the same shirt Harm noticed with horror that was covered in his wife's blood. "that you and your daughter should probably go say your goodbyes."

The words were like Daggers to Harm's heart. He fell to his knees that refused to support him any longer. The doctor went on to explain what had happened when they preformed the C-section, and that the baby was doing just fine, but Harm's didn't hear a word of it. His wife was lying in the next room dying.

He let Mattie go in there first alone, as she had requested. Although Mattie had put on a brave face, he knew inside she was struggling to hold up that façade as he was.

She had come out ten minutes later looking worse then she had going in. Giving Harm a brief hug she returned to the waiting room.

Harm had steeped through the door and while his eyes were focused solely on his wife, his other senses seemed to go into over drive. He could hear the rhythmic beeping of the many machines that she was hooked up to, and the quiet shuffles of the nurse who was standing off to the side keeping an eye on the monitors. The nurse seemed to shrink back into the wall, to give the couple a bit of privacy. The brightness of the florescent lights overhead nearly blinded Harm as he stumbled his way over to his wife.

"It's okay," he said soothingly as he brushed back her hair with shaky fingers. Nearly choking he pushed back a sob and kissed her fingers. "It's okay, I'm here, you can hold on now."

She smiled up at him, and cupped his face in her hands. Her voice was weak but she smiled despite of the immense pain she was in, and harm couldn't have loved her any more for it.

"It'll be okay Harm, you'll see. Just be a good dad, and take care of our kids. I love you so much Harm."

"Savannah," he choked, "please…please don't leave me. I don't know how. I don't know how to do this without you."

She smiled up at him, with one of her famous all knowing smiles and shook her head. "Yes you do Harm, go on with your life…help those kids of yours, and tell our babies that I love them," she said.

And just like that…she was gone.

As he stumbled out of the room, long after the doctor pronounced her he was met by another nurse holding a clipboard. She gave her condolences before asking him gently.

"Sir, your daughter…what is her name?"

Harm looked over at his daughter, in the arms of another woman that he had loved, comforting Mattie as much as she possibly could and turned his attention back to the nurse.

"Savannah," he whispered and took one last look at the woman holding his daughter.

"Savannah Rose Rabb."

TBC…

Okay, wow. This just suddenly came to me. I had no intention of killing off harm's wife. But here's how I saw the whole mess I had gotten myself into. A: I kept Harm's wife a mystery, thus leaving room for everybody to share there opinion, which isn't a bad thing, but then it made me second guess myself and put off who I was originally going to put as his wife. By putting in an original character, I let it be known that Harm can find love outside the job, and that he found someone that he loves with his whole heart. We'll learn more about Savannah in the chapters to come. B: By doing this, I've taken the focus off of my original story plan, which was suppose to be about Harm and the boys, but once this settles down a bit, then the big stuff will be happening.

Thanks for hanging in there with me guys, and hold on, this story isn't over yet. Maybe Harm will find true love again before the story is over.

Reviews:

DutchJAGfan, Lynnp, and scottiedog: LOL, I though flying sparks between Mattie and Josh would raise some eyebrows, glad to see that the response to it was good. Don't give up on Mac just yet.

Corinne: I'm probably thinking that you just found this story and thought well damn, three and a half years and she just updated! Yeah, that would piss me off to, but it's not the case in this story. I had not abandoned it, after writing the first chap, I hit a major writer's block and handed the story over to someone else who wrote a second chap, but then abandoned it. I've tried countless times to get in touch with her and when I couldn't I took the story back over. I promise, it won't bee another three years before this story gets finished. I promise.

Ciara, Charmed-angel4, Myla, Trey Rabb, and britt: Glad to see that all of the HM shippers have made there presence known. Mac wasn't Harm's wife, but don't give up home just yet…

michelle UK: A part of me really wanted to do something different, hence my original character. We'll be learning more about who she was and how she became a part of Harm's life later on. Thanks for the review.

harmless128: Yeah, I was surprised to as to how many anti shipper people there are out there. But don't worry shipper fan. Things might turn out well in the end…you just never know. Thanks for the review and the name suggestion.

Syrae: Yeah I know what you mean, but isn't the important thing is that they've patched things up in the end? Love isn't all about smooth sailing…hmm that's an idea for a fic, but anyways, the focus of this story has changed a bit from what I originally thought, but Harm's love life, with his recently deceased wife and with Mac has and will be changing. Your point is a valid one and will be addressed in time.

Virago500: Thanks for the review. What can I say? Shit happens. Harm and Mac have there ups and downs. If Mac threw Webb in Harm's face, then he did the same with Renee. It's been like good days and bad days with those two, and it frustrated to no end. I too, thought that after Paraguay that Harm and Mac were done with the way she left it. And it made me want to smack her. But Harm sowed her that he cannot be pushed away. Their lives are intertwined. And although I cannot rewrite the show, I will try to "fix" what had happened with them after Paraguay. Remember what Harm had said in earlier chapters? And how I had referenced this story with another story of mine? Everything will hopefully come together in the end. I ended up discarding Jen as harm's wife, but don't give up she is an important part of Harm and Mattie's life, and will continue to be so, especially with what just happened. And as for the others you suggested, well…you'll just have to wait and see who pops up in this story.


	7. Changes

For disclaimers…see chapter one. Please read authors note at the bottom and don't forget to review!

Three weeks later………

It had been three weeks since Savannah had died. Three weeks since harm had become nothing more then a shell inside. His parents came and went. People were constantly dropping by, Jen had all but moved in, so it seemed to Harm that he never got any real time to grieve. He watched his son constantly looking around for his mamma. He watched as Mattie put on a brave face, but Harm knew that inside, she felt as bad as he did. She had lost another mother.

Currently Harm was sitting outside on the porch swing holding Savannah in his arms. He really wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse that she looked just like her mamma. A blessing that his little girl would grow up just as beautiful as her mother or that his little girl would be a constant reminder of what he had lost. Swallowing hard, he shook his head and made a promise to his daughter that he would never think that way. Losing Savannah was like losing a part of himself, but holding this little angel in his arms was like a gift from God. And Savannah had given him that.

He shifted his sleeping daughter into his other arm when he saw the car pull up. He immediately knew who it was and prayed that he would be able to get through this without totally making an ass out of himself. When he saw Mac step out of the car and hesitantly walk over to him, he could see the hesitation in her eyes. After Paraguay, things have been as strained as ever. Even four years after the fact, they still didn't seem to be on good terms with each other. Her relationship with Webb had long ended, but things between the two long time friends never had gotten better. He really did miss her.

Meeting Savannah shortly after his departure from JAG had turned his world upside down. Savannah was a pro bono lawyer mainly hired by low income families who barely had enough to get by.

"_I work pro bono. I could have gone big, I mean I was offered a job in a very nice firm and my salary could have been triple what it is now, but when I look at these people, Harm they have nothing and people who have nothing tended to get kicked around a lot more by people who think that they can get away with it. That's why I work pro bono. Because by helping out these people, even if it's only a little bit, it sends a picture to these guys who are doing the kicking. I go to work every day, and let these people know that I'll be damned if they think they can get away with hurting these people anymore. Even if I don't win, I give my clients the satisfaction of standing up to those people who hurt them. And sometimes that's better then a big pay check and a fancy new car."_

And that was when Harm knew he was in love.

Mac cautiously walked up the steps and stopped at the top, she folded her hands across her chest and gave harm a small smile.

"How you doing stickboy?"

Harm laughed at the old nick-name, and gave a small smile. He gestured for her to sit before he spoke.

"Could be better…could be worse though too."

She sighed and turned to him. "Do you need anything; I mean is there anything I can help with?"

Harm laughed again and shook his head.

"I think I've gotten as much help for two lifetimes. Sturgis agreed to stand in for me at the next practice for the boys, my mom and Frank just left. Jen has been stopping by a lot to help with Mattie, Tyler and Savannah. I think we'll be okay."

Mac grabbed his hand and held it briefly as she looked at him. Harm often thought that when she looked at him that way that she was looking right into his soul.

"But I asked how _you _were doing," she said squeezing his hand again before letting it go.

Harm shook his head. "I honestly don't know Mac. I don't, but I know that we'll be okay. That whatever happens, we'll be okay."

Mac smiled, "since when have you become an optimist?"

"Since I've raised three kids; you can do nothing but hope for the best and accept whatever comes your way."

"Seems like a very wise thing to say."

It was silent for awhile, Harm and Mac listening to the sounds of the night each taking in what had happened, not just in the past few weeks, but in all of the years that they have known each other, until Mac finally voiced what they had both been asking themselves.

"Why did it never work between us," she asked softly. Harm strained to hear the words, and almost regretted making the effort. He didn't know what to say, hell even if he did chances are she wouldn't want to hear it.

He sighed, running a finger over Savannah's face and shifted her to his other arm. He was quiet for a long while before he answered her.

"It's like you said after Paraguay, "because we both want to be on top, physically and emotionally, and that's impossible.""

She gave a small laugh but sighed again the expression on her face a mix of sadness and longing.

"And do you really believe that?"

Harm shook his head. "No I never did. But you did and that's all that mattered. I know I screwed up in the past Mac, we both did. It took a lot for me to realize why we made the decisions that we've made, and why we could never put our friendship back together."

"You got married," she stated, but her voice wasn't bitter, she sounded sadder than anything.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered trying not to wake up his daughter. "And I don't regret it. I love…I loved Savannah. She-"

"You don't have to explain it Harm," Mac said holding up her hands. "I could see it, I always could. I don't resent that you married her. I am…was…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "You and Savannah were right for each other."

"And we weren't?"

She sighed again. They had really entered the muddy waters now, and there was no going back.

"What do you want me to say Harm?"

"Why did everyone else see what we didn't? Hell even Savannah saw it," he paused and swallowed hard and continued before Mac could say anything. "I don't know Mac. I've changed Mac, we both have. We've known each other so long…I've always loved you Mac." He said whispering the declaration.

Mac could hear the "but" hanging in the air, but he didn't continue. And suddenly Mac knew what he was telling her. That after all of this, that after everything that they've been through together, that any chance that they could have had of being together just didn't exist any more. And after all of that, and his sudden declaration, she sure as hell wasn't going to leave it at that.

"And I've always loved you, Harm, I still do. And I just wasn't you to know that I'll always be there for you. I'm not going to let you go Harm."

Harm shook his head almost violently shaking off Mac's words, and she knew why. Harm had been hurt so many times in the past by women; Diane, Annie, Bobbie, Jordan, Renee…Harm wasn't the type of person that dealt with loss easily. After losing his father, Mac knew he tried his hardest not to be put in that situation again, but it always happened to him.

"I'm not giving up on you Harm. I'm not going to let you give up on yourself. You are a good person, Harm. You a good father to those kids a good mentor and a damn good lawyer."

Harm gave a weak smile. "Trying to boost my ego Colonel?"

Mac laughed and let him change the subject, "like it need's it."

Harm scrubbed his hands over his face, and it was then that Mac truly saw him. How tired and emotionally scared he was.

"I don't know Mac, I don't think…"

"You don't need to think Harm. You just need to know that I'll always be there for you." She gave his hands another quick squeeze and left. Harm sat on the porch hours after he left contemplating the women in his life. Just how did he get so lucky? He glanced down at Savannah and whispered. "We're going to be okay baby girl, we really are."

TBC.

Next chap… More people from Harm's past come to help him…stay tuned to find out whom.

A/N: Thank you guys for hanging in there so long. I had meant to update last weekend but my family threw me a surprise part for graduation. I graduated college! So my Dad had to get me out of the house for the day so everything could be set up. Anyways a special thanks to Virago500 for the inspiration to write this chap. I hope this answered some of your questions.

No one has commented about the mystery woman who came to see Harm in the hospital, and was comforting Mattie. Did you guys figure it out or not?

Reviews:

Virago500: You were right…and several, more people have pointed that out to me. It was more like Renee was throwing the whole relationship in Mac's face because Renee knew that she had something that Mac wanted. Kind of like Brumby did with Harm. Jeeze can we say territorial? I don't see much more H/M action coming from this, nor do I see harm moving on anytime soon, but Jen will be in this story more; I just had to get this out of the way. My plan wasn't going to be to kill of harm's wife, but it does a quiet a twist to the story. And who knows who else will be popping up in the story. Thanks so much for your reviews, and keep them coming.

Anshe: Ouch. What can I say? I hope you're still reading. Harm ending up with Mac might happen and it might not. If you don't like this story because of it well that's okay. I have written other stories that are H/M if you want to check those out. Thanks for reading up to this point though.

Major Passion: I know and I totally agree with you, but you've gotta remember that Harm just lost his wife. But Mac isn't going to give up on his so easily. Thanks for reading!

Syrae: You're welcome. And he's not going to be coping with it alone. Like I've hinted, there will be more people popping in the story. Harm has a lot of friends; they won't let him go through it alone. Thanks for reading!

Lynnp: I know, I didn't want Harm's wife to die either, but it had to happen. She was a good person who really changed Harm for the better, and it's because of that change that helps harm to change the way he views life. Thanks so much for reading!

MichelleÂ: I know, it's sad, but having that happen to him has made a big impact on the way he looks at life now, and he'll be out to change certain things about his life. It will be an interesting ride…Thanks for reading.

TV Angel 711: Throwing hands up Yeah I know, I goofed up with that comment, didn't I? You're right, Harm didn't throw the relationship in Mac face; it's more like Renee was doing the throwing. Mac is not going to give up on Harm that easily, but you gotta remember that Harm is still grieving over his wife. It might happen, it might not, but there relationship will take a turn in this story you just gotta hang in there. Thanks for reading.

Myla: Thanks for reading and thank you for the kind words.

Bree: yeah, Harm is going to be playing the role of a single father for awhile, whether he'll end up with another character in the end…well you'll just have to wait and see. And yeah I did goof up with that comment. Harm didn't throw the relationship in Mac face; it's more like Renee was. Thanks for reading.


	8. How things change

For disclaimers see chap one

It was a brutally hot summer night, when Harm pulled into the parking lot of the community gym. He wasn't expected in for another week, but he couldn't stand being trapped at home anymore. Not that he felt that his three kids were trapping him; he just felt it was time to get back to business with his boys. Jen had come over to watch the kids for the night, the little ones had already gone down for the night so she and Mattie were going to watch some old movies and hang out. Harm often wondered what he would do without such a good friend like Jennifer Coats.

Standing in the doorway, he watched as Sturgis, who a few weeks ago offered to take over with the boys practice as long as Harm needed him too, was currently watching as the boys practiced their free-throws occasionally stopping them, to show them a new or different position. He watched as Sturgis worked mostly with Sam Weston who went by the name Speed. The boy showed the most promise, and if those calls he made to some college scouts turned up at one of their games, he was sure that Speed would be in for a big surprise.

"Hey, it's the coach!" Sam said.

The rest of the team looked over and started to break out in conversation. Sturgis blew the whistle that hung around his neck.

"Get back to your drills, guys," he said and tossed Sam the ball.

He walked over to Harm with a mixture of a smile and concern written on his face,

"Harm," he said and patted him on the shoulder. "What's wrong man? I told you that I would take care of practice this week."

"I know man, but I just…I don't know. Jen came over and volunteered to watch the kids for a little while, I just had to get out of the house."

Sturgis remained silent. Harm sighed and went on. "I packed up Savannahs things today. I gave some stuff to Mattie and saved some for Tyler and Lu.

"Lu?" Sturgis asked in confusion.

Harm laughed. "When I brought Savannah home from the hospital and introduced Tyler to his baby sister, I tried to get him to say her name but all he would say was Lulu. Mattie and I would try to correct him but he would just shake his head and say Lulu, like we were the ones that were mispronouncing her name." he said with a chuckle. "The name just kind of stuck."

"Lulu?" Sturgis said, laughing too. "I tell you Harm, you're gonna have your hands full. Did you wanna stick around? Practice is almost over maybe we could shoot some hoops later?"

Harm shook his head. "No man, there is somewhere I gotta go."

Sturgis nodded in understanding and patted his friend on the back before turning back to the boys.

"Alright, let's not just stand around! We play Army in two weeks people let's get going!"

Harm laughed as the boys scrambled at the whistle, and jumped back into their drills.

He turned to leave when he heard a voice calling him back. Josh jogged over to him, drenched in sweat from the long practice. He was slightly out of breath when he handed Harm a sealed envelope.

"Can you give this to Mattie for me? I've been wanting to call…but with everything that's been going on…" He looked down at the floor as if his shoes suddenly became the most interesting things in the world. Harm gave the boy a small smile and patted the boy on the back.

"No problem Josh."

Josh looked back up at him, concern written all over his face. "You okay, Harm?"

Harm sighed. "I will be. It'll just take some time."

Josh shook his head spinning the ball in his hands. "You just never catch a break do ya?"

Harm shook his head. "Things just happen Josh. Good or bad we just gotta take 'em as they come."

Josh flushed getting the feeling that he wasn't just talking about his wife dying.

Before going to his intended destination he stopped at the flower shop and bought a bouquet of Tussock Bellflowers for Savannah; knowing it was her favorite. Dropping them by the cemetery he lingered longer then he should have, knowing the cemetery was going to close soon. But as he kneeled down in front of her grave wiping away the dead flower petals he really didn't care.

"God, Savannah" he whispered. "How in the hell did things get so messed up? What happened to our plan? We were supposed to grow old together, watch our kids grow up and…" he stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't what the hell happened."

Putting the fresh flowers in the vase, he brushed his hand over the cold stone once more. "I promise you Savannah. I won't let you down. I'll raise these kids right, and they'll always know who you are." Laying a kiss on the stone, he stood and left. With Savannah's voice ringing in his ears.

_Flashback…_

"_You know Harm I must be the luckiest girl alive," she said circling her arms around his neck._

"_And why would that be, he said placing his hands around her round belly._

_Savannah laughed, "not to inflated your ego anymore Harm, but I've got what most people wait an entire life time to get. A husband, a wonderful daughter, and now another one on the way…" she said placing her hands over his._

"_I just don't know how I ever got this lucky." _

_End of Flashback…._

"No Savannah, it was me that was the lucky one," Harm whispered to the night air.

He walked around Washington, not really ready to call it a night just yet. A quick call to Jen to check on his kids eased his conscious a bit. He wanted to be with them, but he wasn't ready to go home just yet. He stopped at the wall and brushed his fingers over his Father's name.

"If there was ever a time that I needed you Dad, it would be now. I'm just so lost," he ended in a strangled whisper.

He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his back. He spun around and his jaw dropped when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Meg?"

TBC

I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update! I went on vacation and tried to update before I left but for some reason wouldn't confirm the new chap upload, and I even found a place that would let me go on line but even then I couldn't update because the server was too busy. A thousand apologies for not updating, and thanks for being so patient.

Sorry to end it here, but I really can't put anything else in it right now. If you're wondering, Meg's not going to be the only one popping up in the story, but I will be getting back more to the boys and basketball. And no, Harm will NOT be hooking up with anyone anytime soon. I figure he needs some time to get over losing his wife. Maybe by the end of the story, but not anytime soon.

Next Chap: The Navy flyers against the Army Rockets. Who will win?

Spoiler

(Something I've never done before)

Harm ran out to Josh who was holding his hand up to his bleeding face.

"Are you okay Josh?"

Josh growled and spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Let me at him Harm, I swear," but Harm grabbed his arm and steered him away from the other smirking boy.

End Spoiler

There that should drive you crazy for awhile and please oh please review!

Speaking of reviews….

G: Thx, and thx for the review. Harm and Mac's whole relationship has been screwed up since the beginning. When I started writing that whole scene between Harm and Mac it reminded me so much of another story I wrote and so I told everyone that if they wanted more Intel into Mac's emotion to go read that story. I think the story, "Her best friend's Wedding" was a good insight into just how Mac was feeling. You should check it out. I think that Harm and Mac speak in coded messages, and when Mac said something like "I'll always be there for you," she wanted Harm, whom is as thickheaded as they come concerning some things, to figure it out and he took those words at face value even though that's not how she meant them. But of course I'm explaining this in the best way that it fits my story. I think in the shows Harm knew what Mac was talking about but was afraid to make that leap. Thanks for the review.

TV Angel 711: So how do you like the nick name? I knew I was going to have to do that, because you're right it did get confusing for me. So when I was thinking of name Lulu just kind of stuck with me, but it really had no connection with her name and I wanted to do something original so, anywho, thx for the suggestion and anything else you can suggest would be great. I never shoot down a good suggestion. ;) Thx again for the review.

Scottiedog: Thx for the review, and yeah I couldn't leave Mac out of the story just because she and Harm didn't hook up. She will be a big part of the story, so to all shippers out there, don't lose hope! Thx for the review!

Syrae: Thanks for the review and kind words. Hopefully after my vacation I'll come back with some fresh ideas.

Virago500: Yeah, Like I told G, (See first review response) Harm and Mac's whole relationship has been screwed up since the beginning. Therapy, huh? Thinking hard not a bad idea really, I'll have to give that some thought. Yep Meg has entered the building, but don't give up just yet, there is a whole bunch of people that haven't popped up yet, but I will try and shift the focus not just on Harm but the relationship he has with the boys . They still have a lot of issues to sort out. Thx for the review and kind words.

AJ: Thanks for the review, and don't count Harm and Mac out just yet….

michelle UK: LOL what an intriguing idea! Thx for the review and suggestion. I'll have to give that some thought.

Lynnp: Yeah sorry for the shortness of the chaps hopefully after my vacation I'll come up with some new ideas and longer chaps. Thx for the review!

starryeyes10: Thanks for the update, please keep reviewing!

I Broke 100 reviews! does a dance please keep them coming!


	9. What have I gotten myself into?

See chap one for disclaimers and authors not at the bottom.

"Meg," Harm said gaping like a fish. "What-what are you doing here?"

She smiled and gave hi, a brief hug, which he returned after getting over his shock.

"Hello Harm, how are you?"

"Meg," he asked again, not even hearing her question. "What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

She shook her head and laughed, God how he missed her.

"I was. I came back to fill in while you are on leave," she said.

He hugged her again, before really looking at her. The years have been good to Meg Austin, he thought. She looked not a day older from the last time he saw her.

"I'm sorry to here about your wife," she whispered looking at the headstone. "I swung by your house, but…Jen was it?" at Harm's nod she continued. "Had said you went out for awhile, and thought you might be here. so here I am."

"I'm glad your back," he whispered.

"Do you wanna go get a cup of coffee or something? I thought that maybe-"

"No," Harm said and shook his head slowly. "I should get going."

Meg nodded and grabbed his hand and gave a brief squeeze.

"I heard what you're doing with those boys, the Navy Flyers, I mean. I think it's great. If there is anyone that can help these boys, it's you."

Harm gave her a small smile and walked back into the darkness leaving a troubled Meg behind him. What had happened to that cocky aviator she once knew?

Harm was again sitting on the front porch three nights later rocking Lulu to sleep. She had a bad case of colic and the only thing that seemed to south her was rocking on the front porch. Harm was never more grateful for putting this porch swing in then he was now. He was about to go in, Lulu had fallen asleep only minutes ago, and harm wanted to get her in her crib before she woke, when a flash of headlights stopped him in his tracks.

Harm sighed as a police car drove slowly up his driveway. He watched as two uniform officers got out of the front, opening the back door and pulling a handcuffed teen out of the back. A haggard woman took his arm and walked with him to the porch. Mattie came out as they were walking slowly up the driveway, the darkness shadowing the teens face.

"Are you Captain Rabb?" One of the officers asked, pulling the teen into the light.

Harm sighed, looking at the bruised face of Josh Pendry and sighed. "Yeah," he said giving Mattie the baby, telling her to put Lulu back in her crib. Mattie went in with a huff, and Harm turned and looked at Josh again. "Maybe you should come inside."

As the five sat in the kitchen it seemed forever until the officers finally spoke.

"We're sorry to bother you so late Captain, but the circumstances-"

Josh hit his fist on the table and yelled, "Circumstances my ass!"

"Mr. Pendry!" the woman reprimanded, then turned to face Harm. "I'm sorry Commander. My name is Jen Carter; I am a social worker, who was called by the police to young Mr. Pendry's house to night after neighbors called about a domestic disturbance."

One of the officers cleared his throat and spoke. "When my partner and I arrived, we found Mr. Pendry here arguing with his father-"

"Step father," Josh said heatedly.

The officer nodded, and continued. "Mr.-", the officer stopped and checked his note pad. "Mr. Riley and Josh were both sporting bruised, insinuating that blows were thrown-"

"Gee, ya think?" Josh said sarcastically. But before the cop could open his mouth Harm stopped him. "Knock it off Josh," he said and handed him an icepack.

Josh sat back in his seat and scowled putting the ice on his eye.

The officer cleared his throat and continued. "Well Josh wouldn't say what happened, and denied that anyone had hit him, so we couldn't take the father in. The mother and the two other children came home just moments after we arrived and said that things have been heated between the two…"

"I talked the mother into letting us to take Josh for the night until things had cooled down," Jen said and trailed off biting her lower lip.

Harm leaned forward in his seat waiting for what seemed like the worst of it. "Well?" he said when she didn't continue.

"Josh's mother seemed a bit hysterical, and said that we could keep him."

Harm turned his head to face Josh who had closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, refusing to meet Harm's gaze.

"We explained that it wasn't that easy, that there were certain things that she had to do and once he was in the system, that her chances of getting him back were very slim, but she was insistent. She said that Josh-"

But Harm stopped her. "Mattie," he said knowing that she was eavesdropping. She stepped into the kitchen knowing that she had been caught. "Why don't you take Josh into the rec room and hang out awhile. This could take awhile." Mattie nodded. "Go on Josh," He nodded and follows Mattie into the next room.

Ms. Carter smiles at me and continues. "It seems that the problems have been going on for awhile. I am aware that Mr. Pendry is currently on probation, and has joined a basketball team, which you coach. His mother explained to me, that despite joining the team that the problems at home have continued. Though I have checked Mr. Pendry's school and police record, and his grades have improved since joining the team, and he has had no more problems with the law. He asked me to bring him here, rather then go to foster care tonight."

Harm nodded, knowing deep down that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I'd be glad to keep him. Is his mother really willing to give up custody?"

Jen shook her head sadly, "yes. I have seen things like this happen before. Having a step child isn't what some people have on mind when they marry someone. Sometimes the parent just decides to choose the husband over their own child. It's sad really."

"What will happen to him?"

"Ideally, he'll go into foster care, until his mother signs over custody. Then I'll do my best to find him a good home. But I'm afraid that most boys Josh's age and with his record for trouble, it won't be easy to place him."

Harm shook his head and sighed. This is just what he needed. "What if," Harm said muttering a silent prayer for sanity, "what if I took him? I mean, that is what if I adopted Josh?"

Jen Carter smiled for the first time that night, knowing that this man would ask that. She had her office check out Captain Harmon Rabb before bringing Josh here. He had adopted another child a few years ago and had two children of his own. The only problem was, his wife had died recently, leaving him with three children, one being one a few months old, and Jen didn't know if Captain Rabb adopting Josh was in the best interest for anyone. With a nod, she asked Harm a few more questions before promising him that she would see what she could do. She had Harm sign a few papers and left with the officers a few moments later.

Harm dropped his head on the table with a thud and wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into, before hearing Lulu cry from the monitor. He dragged himself out of his chair and rummaged around in the fridge for a bottle, kissing his thoughts for a good nights sleep goodbye.

The first game of the season against Army….

Harm paced back and forth across the court, his mind racing. The team was doing batter, and starting to work together, but he just wasn't sure if it was enough to beat Army. Sturgis had agreed to be his assistant this season, which Harm was more then grateful for. The game was currently tied at 49 with only minutes to play in the second half. Army had the ball and was about to pass when Josh intercepted dribbled down the court and passed it to Sam for a two pointer. The crowd cheered and As Army was driving the ball back down the court, one of the defensemen for Army pushed his elbow into Josh's face. The ref called a foul and a time out.

Harm ran out to Josh who was holding his hand up to his bleeding face.

"Are you okay Josh?"

Josh growled and spit out a mouthful of blood. "Let me at him Harm, I swear," but Harm grabbed his arm and steered him away from the other smirking boy.

The rest of the game seemed to end well enough, Navy beating Army 51 to 50 in overtime.

Josh sat with Harm in the locker room after the rest of the boys went home, helping him clean up.

"You're lucky your nose wasn't broken," harm said idly throwing the bloody towel into the laundry basket.

Josh scoffed, but said nothing. It seemed that Josh seemed to have nothing to say lately. Ever since Annie signed Josh over to DCFS, Harm being granted temporary custody, Josh was as closed off as ever.

"Come on kid," Harm said, not having the energy to start something. "Let's go home."

TBC…

Next chap…

Harm finally faces off with George Riley. Note I have it in mind that a few more characters might just be kicking the bucket in this story.

So come on guys let's have it. You guys have been telling me for awhile now, so I am finally opening the polls… Who should Harm end up with? Most votes will…hmm…well we'll see. But I want to know.

And as always please oh please review.

Thanks for hanging in there for an update, I had to come home early from my vacation to deal with some family problems that seemed to have quieted down a bit. Thank you again for hanging in there. Hopefully the next chap won't be such a long wait.

Reviews:

starryeyes10, Syrae: Thx, I hope you like the new twist this story is taking. And believe me, the ride isn't over yet!

Virago500: Over the past few weeks I have grown a new appreciation for Meg. She is temporarily taking his place at JAG while he is on leave. And who knows, might even stick around longer then that. And if you want hem to hook up, well then you'll have to wait and see. LOL about Harm's next wife. Who knows just who will be next on my hit list; though I have to admit, I don't think Harm can really take anybody else dying.

Lynnp: Oh yes, I do see her return opening up a few cans of worms. My thoughts currently are, how are Meg and Mac going to relate, while both struggling for a "top spot" in Harm's heart?

michelle UK: Thx, Hmm when I brought Josh into this story I had some notion of hooking him up with Mattie, but I'm obviously re-thinking that now. LOL. Thx for the review and keep them coming!

jj Queen: Thx for the review, and like I said, she won't be the only one popping back up in the story. Tracy Manetti, huh? Hmm…that might be interesting… My vacation was okay, thx for asking

TV Angel 711: Glad you like the nick name. I hope you submit to the poll to pick your best girl for Harm. With three kids to take care of, and maybe another one, Harm is going to need all the help he can get. Thx for you review and kind words.

kchs123: Thx for the review, and oh there will be plenty more twist and turns to come in my story


End file.
